Stand up Vanguards!
by sendou100
Summary: A story that takes place between Asia Circuit and Link Joker Arc. Featuring mostly people I know a few OC's and characters from the show. It's about how gathered to take on the Void through a tournament that never came
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Psyqualic Risks**

"I ride! Roxie Nightwing!" cried Roxxane. "Aw man! I thought I could finally beat you with my Nova Grapplers! cried Teihi, but you're as good as ever, being given that avatar card, Psyqualia and all that other stuff. No wonder you'rer one of the top!" "Well I saw someone else in that weird vision, he had red hair with blue glasses and was holding a hybrid deck of Shadow paladin, Royal paladin, Kagero and a weird clan called Psyqualic Breakers though he was sheilded by a rainbow crystal so I couldn't tell who he was. explained Roxie. "Aaarrrgh!" cried Ingrid, "Woah! you all right Ingrid ?" asked Roxie " I'm not sure, all I feel right now is rocky surfaces and constant shots at my body….unghh!" "Hang in there Ingrid we'll help you!"

After an intense rush home her brother saw how Ingrid was he murmured "oh no!" She had a pale face and swirls in her eyes, she looked like she was still there but her spirit was in a tornado of vanguard cards. "Woah what the?" asked Ingrid "You can be my Vanguard, Ingrid Amahanga! Then suddenly a spirit launched at Ingrid Warghhh! woah what's happening to me? Aaarrgh!".


	2. Spirited Competition

**Chapter 2 Spirited Competition**

"Get this! cried Kane, ''a tournament is hitting that new shop we heard about!" "What!" cried Parker "last time I checked Vanguard Universe was closed for construction. explained Rhys "Well lets go check it out anyway! shouted Kane "All right, all right!" yelled Rhys "If you go we go I guess" Parker answered

"Wow!" exclaimed Cabulin "this place is so cool!" " I know right!" agreed Nicole then whoosh the door flew open and in came a boy a man, a teen and a woman the were all wearing Vanguard Fight Circuit champion shirts with their names pinned on them "Hi!" exclaimed the man my name is Leon Soyrou. "Hey-ah!" exclaimed the boy "my name is Kamui Kasturagi!" "Hello" said the teen "My name is Aichi Sendou" "and this is Misaki Tokura he said pointing to the woman. "As you can see" explained Leon "we are the four circuit champions" "I use Aqua force, Aichi uses Royal Paladin, Kamui uses Nova Grapplers, and Misaki uses Oracle think tank". " though I have heard about a hybrid clan user, I think his name was Isaac?" "well anyway" said Kamui " looks like everyone is here!" lets start the Vanguard Universe tourname-"hold it!'' exclaimed Parker, Bang!,Smack!,Crash! All over the shop people were bowled over like pins in an ally "hey!, whats the bug idea!", "uh Kamui I think you meant to say big" explained Leon "whatever!" shouted Kamui "anyway guys where are we now-aaaaarrrrggh!" screamed Kamui as he fell down a pit that had just appeared on the floor."Whoah, what's all that about" exclaimed Aichi "leave this to me!" exclaimed a shadow " whoah!" exclaimed Leon " Stand up my Vanguard! Cried the shadow

**Competitors**

**Isaac-Ren**

**Isaac starts and draws**

**Vanguard is Psyqualic Rookie grade 0 6000**

**Isaac uses skill to draw a grade 3 psyqualic breaker from deck**

**I drew Psyqaulic blaster!**

**I ride Psyqualic Novice! Grade 1 power 8000**

**I call 2 sharons, and psyqualic bringer of allies!**

**His skill adding demon slaying knight longhegrin to my hand!**

**Turn end**

**Ren Vanguard Fullbau**

**I ride blaster javelin 7000 grade 1**

**Javelins skill adding phantom blaster dragon to my hand**

**Calling two dark sage charons and skull witch neveta**

**With neveta skill drop 1 and draw two **

**I call moon dark unicorn **

**His skill 2000 to neveta**

**She attacks your vanguard! **

**No Guard **

**Damage no trigger**

**Next up blaster javelin with unicorns skill attacks**

**Drive check stand trigger activated!**

**Power to javelin and Neveta stands back up **

**Damage no trigger**

**Neveta attacks!**

**No guard **

**Damage no trigger**

**Charon attacks**

**Damage no trigger**

**Turn end**

**Isaacs turn**

**Damage on isaac 4**

**Damage on ren 0**

**I stand and draw**

**Here goes I ride Psyqualic hero! Grade 2 1000**

**Calling Blaster Blade**

**Calling Blaster Dark**

**Sharons skill moving the two sharons to the soul**

**And these blasters can do the same**

**Calling Dragon Knight Nahalem grade 2 10000**

**Silent knight Gallatin graade 2 10000**

**And 2 Psyqualic Swordsmen grade 2 9000**

**Dragon Knight will start things off**

**Damage no trigger**

**Gallatin, go for it!**

**Damage no trigger**

**Psyqualic Hero attacks**

**Drive check**

**Grade 3 revealed!**

**Hero stands again**

**Damage no trigger**

**He attacks again**

**Abyss freezer will guard that!**

**Turn end**

**Damage tied at four all**

**Isaac rear guards**

**Psyqualic swordsman 10000 grade 2**

**Dragon knight 10000 grade 2**

**Gallatin grade 2 10000 **

**Psyqualic swordsman 10000 grade 2**

**Vanguard Psyqualic Hero Grade 2 10000**

**Ren turn**

**Stand and draw**

**The Darkness that swallows the Light My Avatar!**

**Ride Blaster Dark!**

**Retire back row charon move the other back and call demon rouge castle donershlauge grade 2 10000**

**He attacks with support from charon **

**Guard psyqualic rage!**

**Blaster dark attacks**

**No Guard**

**Drive trigger nothing**

**Neveta attacks **

**Guard Psyqualic bringer of allies!**

**Turn End**

**Ren rear guards**

**Donershluage **

**Charon**

**Neveta**

**Vanguard Blaster Dark**

**Isaac Rear guards**

**2 Psyqualic swordsmen**

**Gallatin**

**Dragon Knight Nahalem**

**Vangaurd Psyqualic Hero**

**Isaac Turn**

**Stand and Draw**

**Psyqualia is purified by my blade!**

**Ride Majesty Psyqualic Blaster! Grade 3 12000**

**Ultimate Break is Online!**

**Mega Blast and flip five to activate skill**

**Bye-bye to all rear guards**

**10000 to my rear guards and Vanguard**

**+3 critical at all times**

**He attacks**

**22000 and 3 critical**

**damage check, no for all three**

**"Damn I lost!" cried Ren**

"Well that was fun" said Ren "hang on!", exclaimed Kamui "your that Asteroid leader!" "Yup!" answered Ren


	3. Asteroids latest flight

**Chapter 3 Asteroids Latest Flight**

"and he's not the only one who's now in Asteroid!" then suddenly whoosh three shadows came flying out of the hole. "Hi I'm luke shadow paladin user!" "Shanaya Pale moon user!" "Amber Dark irregulars user!" "and we" said Luke "are team asteroid version 1!" "what!" exclaimed everyone "yep that's right!" exclaimed Luke and that shadowy kid will be the first to fight us!" "fine!" answered the shadow as a glow of gold surrounded him

**Stand up the Vanguard!**

**FIRST TURN**

**Isaac**

**Stand and draw**

**I ride Amber dragon Daylight!**

**Amber Dragons skill check the top five and if amber dragon dusk is in there I add it to my hand **

**Got it!**

**Calling embodimenet of amour Bahr, Iron tail Dragon,and Embodiment of spear Tahr**

**Turn End**

**Stand and Draw **

**I ride the vanguard!**

**Blaster Javelin! **

**Call Nightmare Painter, Dark sage charon and Apocalypse Bat!**

**Javelin's skill adding phantom blaster dragon to my hand!**

**My vanguard will start things off!**

**No Guard**

**Drive Check Death feather eagle critical!**

**All affects to vanguard**

**Damage check**

**First nothing second nothing**

**Charon attacks next**

**No guard**

**Painter attacks with bat's support!**

**Damage no trigger**

**Turn End**

**Isaac damage 4 Luke damage 0**

**Isaac rear guards embodiment of amour bahr 8000, iron tail dragon 7000 and embodiment of spear Tahr**

**Vanguard Amber dragon Daylight 7000**

**Luke rear guard Apocalypse bat 4000,dark sage charon 8000, nightmare painter 6000**

**Vanguard Blaster Javelin**

**Second Turn!**

**Stand and Draw**

**Ride Dragon knight Aleph!**

**His skill moving two embodiments to the soul and superior riding the ultimate embodiment of my vanguard meaning! Embodiment of Victory Aleph!**

**Calling dragon knight Nehalam and Berserk dragon!**

**Since I superior rode I can ride again!**

**Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire Ride!**

**Dragonic Overlord! **

**He attacks nightmare painter with his counter blast**

**No guard **

**Twin Drive!**

**First nothing **

**Second critical!**

**All affects to my vanguard**

**Painter retires**

**He stands and attacks charon!**

**No guard**

**Twindrive!**

**First nothing**

**Second critical!**

**Charon retires**

**He attacks Bat!**

**Twin drive double critical!**

**Final stand!**

**Burn them all dragonic overlord!**

**Turn end!**

"Arrgh I lost!" exclaimed Luke. "Hold on!" exclaimed Amber " last time I checked he used the psyqualic breaker clan! "well anyway!" "I'll battle him next!" exclaimed amber, "No!" then suddenly a boy with black spked up hair and black glasses jumped from a shadow "my name is Tristan and if he uses the shadow paladin then I challenge you!" "Fine by me!" answered Isaac this time a pitch black darkness surrounded him

**Stand up my Vanguard!**

**First turn!**

**Stand and draw**

**Isaac**

**I ride Blaster Javellin**

**Calling gurubau and nightmare painter!**

**Turn End!**

**I ride little sage Marron**

**Barcgal skill moving him back then I call a second!**

**Both their skills call future knight liew and flogal!**

**Now I can superior ride!**

**Avatar of Light! Lead me the way!**

**Superior ride Blaster Blade!**

**Then I call silent knight Gallatin**

**he attacks**

**no guard**

**damage check nothing**

**Blaster blade attacks!**

**Drive check! Stand Trigger! Online!**

**Standing and power to gallatin!**

**Damage no trigger!**

**Gallatin attacks**

**Abbys freezer will guard that**

**Turn End**

**Tristan damage 0 **

**Rear guards Barcgalx2**

**Gallatin**

**Vanguard Blaster Blade**

**Isaac damage 2**

**Rear guards**

**Nightmare painter, Gurubau**

**Vanguard Blaster Javelin**

**Second Turn!**

**Stand and draw!**

**Blade of Darkness thunder forth! **

**Ride Blaster Dark!**

**Calling Knight of Nullity Masquerade!, and Doranbau!**

**Blaster Dark attacks with Gururu's support**

**When he supports Blaster Dark that unit gains 4000 as well as Doranbau's 2000 adding skill!**

**As well as Masquerade!**

**Drive check Critical!**

**Damage first nothing**

**Second nothing**

**Masquerade is next **

**Nullified with Iesult!**

**Finally nightmare boosted by doranbau!**

**Damage nothing **

**Skipped battle results **

**Isaac won**

**No cards left in deck**

"Huh what the?" exclaimed Isaac a Black Aura surrounded him "Whaaaaargh!" then Bam! He dissapeared " Isaac!" cried Shanaya "What have you done with him Void!" she yelled "hahahahahhahahah,well that all depends, what was our deal?" "The deal was that we take him down and I can go free,but if even one of us lost…" "that's right he would be my puppet and all of you would be in exile!" "Aaaaarrrgh!" screamed Luke,Amber and Shanaya as they fell into a pit that Void created "Now then haha,which of you will fight my avatar!" "Come out Ashar!" "hmph you expect me to play them?" "Well I guess I have to… You!" pointing a finger at Kane. "can your dragons handle my paladins?"

**Stand up the vangurd!**

**Isaac**

**First Turn!**

**Vanguard crimson Lion Cub Kryph**

**Kryph moves**

**I ride Knight of elegant skills Gareth!**

**Calling Haugan and Blessing Owl!**

**Turn End**

**Second Turn **

**Kane **

**Vanguard Ambush Dragon Eradicator Linchu**

**Linchu moves**

**I ride Red River Dragoon calling lizard soldier riki and wyvern supply unit **

**With wyverns support and skill Riki attacks 15000**

**No Guard**

**Damage nothing**

**With Linchu's support and wyverns skill red river attacks! 18000**

**No guard **

**Drive check!**

**Stand trigger!**

**I give all affects to riki!**

**He attacks **

**No guard**

**Damage nothing**

**Kane**

**Damage 0**

**Units riki and wyvern supply also linchu**

**Vanguard Red River Dragoon**

**Isaac Damage 3 **

**Units haugan and blessing owl as well as kyrph**

**Vanguard **

**Third Turn!**

**Stand and draw!**

**Forerunner of the holy lion with your skills and might deliver judgment to this field I ride….. Knight of superior skills Beaumains! Kyrphs skill online!**

**I call gareth moving him and kyrph to the soul…**

**Holy lion with explosive flames revuke all evil with the blades of righteous flame! Superior Ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel! **

**Calling master of pain!**

**His skill giving me one damage **

**Then calling mage of calamaty tripp flipping one card over.**

**Blond ezel… LIMIT BREAK!**

**Flipping the top card over and superior calling it **

**!**

** Garmore!?**

**Superior call Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore**

**Activating his abilty just like pellinore**

**Superior Ride!**

**Calling a second master of pain retiring blessing owl and his skill**

**Two tripps retiring the other one and haugan!**

**Flipping two damage over! Garmore attacks**

**Twin drive check**

**First critical second platina ezel**

**Damage nothing **

**Tripp boost and strike**

**Damage nothing **

**And finally Garmore returns to the deck **

**Isaac damage 4**

**Kane damage 4**

**I units 2x master of pain 2x mage of calamaty tripp **

**Vanguard Blond Ezel**

**K units riki wyvern supply and linchu**

**Vanguard Red river **

**Fourth turn!**

**Riding Supreme army captain Zuitan**

**Calling Sword Dance eradicator Hisen and Eradicator Strike Dagger dragon**

**Moving him and hisen to the soul**

**Eradicator of dark flames swing your flames over this field and swoop down to the earth again**

**Superior Ride Eradicator Dragonic Descendant!**

**With wyverns skill and red rivers boost descendant attacks! 21000**

**Null Guard with Mark!**

**Rrgh Twin Drive!**

**First nothing second nothing**

**With daggers support linchu attacks**

**Damage nothing**

**Next Hisen**

**Guard with greeting drummer!**

**Turn End**

**Final Turn!**

**Rgh!**

**Blazing Lion carry the souls of your comrades and let them soar to victory!**

**Crossbreak Ride!**

**Blazing Lion Platina Ezel!**

**Break rides ability giving 10000 power and …. Limit break1!**

**Counterblast two**

**Superior call Knight of Far Bow Safir!**

**His skill activates when he's called from the deck **

**I flip a card over and soul charge**

**Then Ultimate Break!**

**5000 to all my units!**

**First tripp boost and strike!**

**Guard with wyvern guard guld!**

**Hmph **

**Then with support from master of pain the front one attacks**

**No guard**

**Then my Vanguard!**

**No guard **

**Damage nothing**

"rrgh I lost!" yelled Kane** "**well that's what you get for challenging me, a person with Psyqualia! "well now" said the Void since Kane lost he will be reversed and since I have the two clans reversed all of you will have a clone! "huh?" "Whaaaaaarrrgh!" cried Isaac as the aura exited him "where…where am I….unngh!" "Isaac!" cried Shanaya. "He needs to resist psyqualia because if he uses it that will happen we'll have to let him rest for a day" explained Cabulin " oh" answered Shanaya "Well anyway" said Aichi "let let him rest for a…huh what the cough cough what the heck" he spluttered as water rushed over him "well the ruthless captain of the grandblue has found her self a good opponent!" growled a girl with black hair flying with a dagger in hand. "Hey you!" she shouted pointing a finger at a girl with brown hair "Yeah whats up,oh by the way my names Steph"she explained "well,whatever your name is I challenge you!,by the way I am the ruthless captain of Granblue Yi-Lu! "no thanks" answered steph "seriously!" fumed Yi-Lu. "Well then I challenge that glasses wearing guy" "what!" cried Aichi "he's resting!" " I don't care!" "If steph refused me then he's the only option!" "oh all right" answered kamui

**Stand Up The Vanguard!**

**First Turn**

**I ride Dandy guy Romario!**

**Moving guiding zombie back**

**Turn End**

**Sencond Turn**

**I ride Future Liberator Llew**

**Wingal Liberator moves to rear guard**

**I call two Pomergal Liberators**

**Now They'll attack together**

**No Guard**

**Damage check nothing**

**Then Llew attacks with a boost from Wingal!**

**Guard with chappie the ghostie!**

**His skill moving captain Nightmist to the Drop Zone!**

**Turn End**

**Third Turn**


End file.
